listfandomcom-20200216-history
100 Greatest One Hit Wonders of the 80s
"100 Greatest One Hit Wonders of the 80s" is an episode of VH1's The Greatest. It counts down the 100 greatest one-hit wonders of the 1980s. It is hosted by Judah Friedlander and originally aired from March 30 through April 3, 2009. Commentators * Sherrod Small * Brad Sherwood * Jim Florentine * Clinton Kelly * Dave Holmes * Simmy Kaye * Alison Becker * Amanda Diva * Billy Vera * Michael Damian * Gerald Casale * Carter Roy * Judah Friedlander * Buckner & Garcia * Pretty Poison * Mark McGrath * Edwin McCain * Kim Wilson * Johnny Kemp * Jake Fogelnest * Peter Garrett * Ben Lee * Matt Pinfield * Baron Vaughn * Sean Patton * Michelle Williams * Jeremy Hassell * Valerie Watson * Carrie Keagan * Kelly Nickels * Frank Stallone * Keith Powell * Andrea Rosen * Chris Booker * Carl Anderson (archive footage) * Riki Rachtman * Animotion * Andy Pemberton * Nick Heyward * Rodney Dangerfield (archive footage) * Rob Sheffield * Steve Huey * Nik Kershaw * Alannah Myles * Jan Kuehnemund * Janet Gardner * Jorge Ramon * Dean Edwards * Godfrey * Paul Lekakis * Josie Cotton * The Donnas * Puddle of Mudd * Aldo Nova * Joe Levy * Ranking Roger * Prince Paul * J. J. Fad * Bertie Higgins * Kurt Harland * Chuck Nice * Paul Hardcastle (archive footage) * Jack Wagner * Rachael Quaintance * Chris Wylde * Carol Decker * Jeff Healey * Bob Geldof * Sir Mix-a-Lot * Oran "Juice" Jones * Chris Butler * Andy Partridge * XTC * Sugar Bear * Andrew W.K. The list 100 - "You're a Friend of Mine" by Clarence Clemons and Jackson Browne # 99 - "Rock On" by Michael Damian # 98 - "Pac-Man Fever" by Buckner & Garcia # 97 - "Baby, I Love Your Way/Freebird Medley" by Will to Power # 96 - "Tuff Enuff" by The Fabulous Thunderbirds # 95 - "Beds Are Burning" by Midnight Oil # 94 - "Lean on Me" by Club Nouveau # 93 - "The Ballad of Jayne" by L.A. Guns # 92 - "Far from Over" by Frank Stallone # 91 - "Friends and Lovers" by Gloria Loring and Carl Anderson # 90 - "Love Plus One" by Haircut 100 # 89 - "Rappin' Rodney" by Rodney Dangerfield # 88 - "Wouldn't It Be Good" by Nik Kershaw # 87 - "Edge of a Broken Heart" by Vixen # 86 - "Forget Me Nots" by Patrice Rushen # 85 - "Tomorrow People" by Ziggy Marley and the Melody Makers # 84 - "Under the Milky Way" by The Church # 83 - "Boom Boom (Let's Go Back to My Room)" by Paul Lekakis # 82 - "Lunatic Fringe" by Red Rider # 81 - "Johnny Are You Queer?" by Josie Cotton # 80 - "Party All the Time" by Eddie Murphy # 79 - "Black Velvet" by Alannah Myles # 78 - "Fantasy" by Aldo Nova # 77 - "Tenderness" by General Public # 76 - "Supersonic" by J. J. Fad # 75 - "Key Largo" by Bertie Higgins # 74 - "What's on Your Mind (Pure Energy)" by Information Society # 73 - "19" by Paul Hardcastle # 72 - "Breakout" by Swing Out Sister # 71 - "All I Need" by Jack Wagner # 70 - "Axel F" by Harold Faltermeyer # 69 - "Heart and Soul" by T'Pau # 68 - "Major Tom (Coming Home)" by Peter Schilling # 67 - "Toy Soldiers" by Martika # 66 - "Angel Eyes" by Jeff Healey # 65 - "I Don't Like Mondays" by The Boomtown Rats # 64 - "Steal Away" by Robbie Dupree # 63 - "The Rain" by Oran "Juice" Jones # 62 - "Dear God" by XTC # 61 - "Da Butt" by E.U. # 60 - "I Can't Wait" by Nu Shooz # 59 - "Your Love" by The Outfield # 58 - "Heartbeat" by Don Johnson # 57 - "We Don't Have to Take Our Clothes Off" by Jermaine Stewart # 56 - "Voices Carry" by 'Til Tuesday # 55 - "Just Got Paid" by Johnny Kemp # 54 - "The Lady in Red" by Chris de Burgh # 53 - "Puttin' on the Ritz" by Taco # 52 - "In My House" by Mary Jane Girls # 51 - "Der Kommissar" by After the Fire # 50 - "Buffalo Stance" by Neneh Cherry # 49 - "Easy Lover" by Philip Bailey and Phil Collins # 48 - "Oh Yeah" by Yello # 47 - "Catch Me (I'm Falling)" by Pretty Poison # 46 - "Keep Your Hands to Yourself" by The Georgia Satellites # 45 - "C'est La Vie" by Robbie Nevil # 44 - "Mexican Radio" by Wall of Voodoo # 43 - "Let the Music Play" by Shannon # 42 - "The Future's So Bright, I Gotta Wear Shades" by Timbuk3 # 41 - "At This Moment" by Billy Vera # 40 - "Video Killed the Radio Star" by The Buggles # 39 - "Break My Stride" by Matthew Wilder # 38 - "Respect Yourself" by Bruce Willis # 37 - "Funkytown" by Lipps Inc # 36 - "It's Raining Men" by The Weather Girls # 35 - "Genius of Love" by Tom Tom Club # 34 - "I Know What Boys Like" by The Waitresses # 33 - "Missing You" by John Waite # 32 - "Harden My Heart" by Quarterflash # 31 - "Don't Worry, Be Happy" by Bobby McFerrin # 30 - "Turning Japanese" by The Vapors # 29 - "Our House" by Madness # 28 - "St. Elmo's Fire (Man in Motion)" by John Parr # 27 - "Two of Hearts" by Stacey Q # 26 - "(I Just) Died in Your Arms" by Cutting Crew # 25 - "Pass the Dutchie" by Musical Youth # 24 - "What I Am" by Edie Brickell & New Bohemians # 23 - "Electric Avenue" by Eddy Grant # 22 - "Maniac" by Michael Sembello # 21 - "We're Not Gonna Take It" by Twisted Sister # 20 - "Somebody's Watching Me" by Rockwell # 19 - "You Spin Me Round (Like a Record)" by Dead or Alive # 18 - "It Takes Two" by Rob Base and DJ E-Z Rock # 17 - "The Safety Dance" by Men Without Hats # 16 - "99 Luftballons" by Nena # 15 - "Whip It" by Devo # 14 - "In a Big Country" by Big Country # 13 - "She Blinded Me with Science" by Thomas Dolby # 12 - "Obsession" by Animotion # 11 - "Cars" by Gary Numan # 10 - "Relax" by Frankie Goes to Hollywood # 9 - "Too Shy" by Kajagoogoo # 8 - "I Want Candy" by Bow Wow Wow # 7 - "I Melt with You" by Modern English # 6 - "Mickey" by Toni Basil # 5 - "Tainted Love" by Soft Cell # 4 - "867-5309/Jenny" by Tommy Tutone # 3 - "Take on Me" by a-ha # 2 - "I Ran (So Far Away)" by A Flock of Seagulls # 1 - "Come On Eileen" by Dexys Midnight Runners Inclusion of artists not one-hit wonders The special notably included artists who do not meet the one-hit wonder criteria in the United States (scoring one top forty hit on the U.S. Billboard Hot 100; see one-hit wonder). A total of 44 artists do not meet the criteria. Examples of these artists included artists who had scored two or more top forty hits on the Billboard Hot 100. These artists included: *Will to Power, who scored another top 40 hit in 1990 with "I'm Not in Love".allmusic ((( Will to Power > Charts & Awards > Billboard Singles ))) *Club Nouveau, who scored another top 40 hit in "Why You Treat Me So Bad".NOUVEAU&sql=11:kifwxqw5ldte~T51 allmusic ((( Club Nouveau > Charts & Awards > Billboard Singles ))) *Vixen, who scored another top 40 hit in 1988 with "Cryin'".allmusic ((( Vixen > Charts & Awards > Billboard Singles ))) *Alannah Myles, who scored another top 40 hit in 1990 with "Love Is".MYLES&sql=11:jifixqe5ldte~T51 allmusic ((( Alannah Myles > Charts & Awards > Billboard Singles ))) *General Public, who scored another top 40 hit in 1994 with "I'll Take You There".PUBLIC&sql=11:3iftxqe5ldke~T51 allmusic ((( General Public > Charts & Awards > Billboard Singles ))) *Information Society, who scored two additional top 40 hits in 1988 and 1990 with "Walking Away" and "Think".SOCIETY&sql=11:jifrxqe5ldae~T51 allmusic ((( Information Society > Charts & Awards > Billboard Singles ))) *Swing Out Sister, who scored another top 40 hit in 1987 with "Twilight World".OUT|SISTER&sql=11:wifuxqr5ldae~T51 allmusic ((( Swing Out Sister > Charts & Awards > Billboard Singles ))) *Martika, who scored three additional top 40 hits in 1988, 1989 and 1990 with "More Than You Know", "I Feel the Earth Move"allmusic ((( Information Society > Charts & Awards > Billboard Singles ))), and "Love... Thy Will Be Done".Billboard.com - Artist Chart History - Martika *Robbie Dupree, who scored another top 40 hit in 1980 with "Hot Rod Hearts".DUPREE&sql=11:fifrxqe5ldhe~T5 allmusic ((( Robbie Dupree > Charts & Awards > Billboard Singles ))) *Nu Shooz, who scored another top 40 hit in 1986 with "Point of No Return".allmusic ((( Nu Shooz > Charts & Awards > Billboard Singles ))) *The Outfield, who scored four additional top 40 hits in 1986, 1987, 1989 and 1990 with "All the Love", "Since You've Been Gone", "Voices of Babylon" and "For You".OUTFIELD&sql=11:gifixqr5ld6e~T51 allmusic ((( The Outfield > Charts & Awards > Billboard Singles ))) *Jermaine Stewart, who scored another top 40 hit in 1988 with "Say It Again".STEWART&sql=11:wpfwxqw5ldke~T51 allmusic ((( Jermaine Stewart > Charts & Awards > Billboard Singles ))) *'Til Tuesday, who scored another top 40 hit in 1986 with "What About Love"allmusic ((( 'Til Tuesday > Charts & Awards > Billboard Singles ))) *Johnny Kemp, who scored another top 40 hit in 1989 with "Birthday Suit".KEMP&sql=11:jifyxqe5ldse~T51 allmusic ((( Johnny Kemp > Charts & Awards > Billboard Singles ))) *Neneh Cherry, who scored another top 40 hit in 1989 with "Kisses on the Wind".CHERRY&sql=11:wvfpxqe5ldhe~T51 allmusic ((( Neneh Cherry > Charts & Awards > Billboard Singles ))) *Pretty Poison, who scored another top 40 hit in 1988 with "Nightime".POISON&sql=11:aifuxqr5ldhe~T51 allmusic ((( Pretty Poison > Charts & Awards > Billboard Singles ))) *Robbie Nevil, who scored four additional top 40 hits 1987, 1988 and 1991 with "Dominoes", "Wot's It to Ya", "Back on Holiday" and "Just Like You"allmusic ((( Robbie Nevil > Charts & Awards > Billboard Singles ))) *John Waite, who scored two additional top 40 hits in 1994 and 1985 with "Tears" and "Every Step of the Way".allmusic ((( John Waite > Charts & Awards > Billboard Singles ))) *Quarterflash, who scored two adittional top 40 hits in 1982 and 1983 with "Find Another Fool" and "Take Me to Heart".allmusic ((( Quarterflash > Charts & Awards > Billboard Singles ))) *Madness, who scored another top 40 hit in 1983 with "It Must Be Love".allmusic ((( Madness > Charts & Awards > Billboard Singles ))) *John Parr, who scored another top 40 hit in 1984 with "Naughty Naughty".PARR&sql=11:w9fuxq85ldde~T51 allmusic ((( John Parr > Charts & Awards > Billboard Singles ))) *Stacey Q, who scored another top 40 hit in 1986 with "We Connect".allmusic ((( Stacey Q > Charts & Awards > Billboard Singles ))) *Cutting Crew, who scored two additional top 40 hit in 1987 with "I've Been in Love Before" and "One for the Mockingbird".CREW&sql=11:0ifpxqe5ld6e~T51 allmusic ((( Cutting Crew > Charts & Awards > Billboard Singles ))) *Eddy Grant, who scored another top 40 hit in 1984 with "Romancing the Stone".GRANT&sql=11:3nfixql5ldae~T51 allmusic ((( Eddy Grant > Charts & Awards > Billboard Singles ))) *Michael Sembello, who scored another top 40 hit in 1983 with "Automatic Man".allmusic ((( Michael Sembello > Charts & Awards > Billboard Singles ))) *Rockwell, who scored another top 40 hit in 1984 with "Obscene Phone Caller".allmusic ((( Rockwell > Charts & Awards > Billboard Singles ))) *Dead or Alive, who scored another top 40 hit in 1986 with "Brand New Lover".OR|ALIVE&sql=11:aifrxqe5ld6e~T51 allmusic ((( Dead or Alive > Charts & Awards > Billboard Singles ))) *Men Without Hats, who scored another top 40 hit in 1987 with "Pop Goes the World".WITHOUT|HATS&sql=11:0ifoxqe5ldfe~T51 allmusic ((( Men Without Hats > Charts & Awards > Billboard Singles ))) *Animotion, who scored two additional top 40 hits in 1985 and 1989 with "Let Him Go" and "Room to Move".allmusic ((( Animotion > Charts & Awards > Billboard Singles ))) *Tommy Tutone, who scored another top 40 hit in 1980 with "Angel Say No".TUTONE&sql=11:0ifqxqr5ldde~T51 allmusic ((( Tommy Tutone > Charts & Awards > Billboard Singles ))) *a-ha, who scored another top 40 hit in 1985 with "The Sun Always Shines on T.V."allmusic ((( a-ha > Charts & Awards > Billboard Singles ))) *A Flock of Seagulls, who scored two additional top 40 hits in 1982 and 1983 with "Space Age Love Song" and "Wishing (If I Had a Photograph of You)".FLOCK|OF|SEAGULLS&sql=11:3ifixqe5ldje~T51 allmusic ((( A Flock of Seagulls > Charts & Awards > Billboard Singles ))) Songs of some artists featured in the special failed to even crack the top 40 of the Hot 100, yet alone chart on the Hot 100, and cannot be considered one-hit wonders. These artists included: *Rodney Dangerfield, whose song "Rappin' Rodney" only reached #83 on the Billboard Hot 100.DANGERFIELD&sql=11:fiftxq95ldhe~T51 allmusic ((( Rodney Dangerfield > Charts & Awards > Billboard Singles ))) *Nik Kershaw, whose song "Wouldn't It Be Good" only reached #46 on the Billboard Hot 100.allmusic ((( Nik Kershaw > Charts & Awards > Billboard Singles ))) *Red Rider, whose song "Lunatic Fringe" failed to chart on the Billboard Hot 100. *Josie Cotton, whose song "Johnny Are You Queer?" failed to chart on the Billboard Hot 100. *The Boomtown Rats, whose song "I Don't Like Mondays" only reached #76 on the Billboard Hot 100.allmusic ((( The Boomtown Rats > Charts & Awards > Billboard Singles ))) *XTC, whose song "Dear God" failed to chart on the Billboard Hot 100. The band, though, has still had one appearance on the Billboard Hot 100 in 1989 with "The Mayor of Simpleton".allmusic ((( XTC > Charts & Awards > Billboard Singles ))) *Yello, whose song "Oh Yeah" only reached #51 on the Billboard Hot 100.allmusic ((( Yello > Charts & Awards > Billboard Singles ))) *Wall of Voodoo, whose song "Mexican Radio" only reached #58 on the Billboard Hot 100.OF|VOODOO&sql=11:fifixqr5ldde~T51 allmusic ((( Wall of Voodoo > Charts & Awards > Billboard Singles ))) *The Waitresses, whose song "I Know What Boys Like" only reached #62 on the Billboard Hot 100.WAITRESSES&sql=11:0ifuxqr5ldde~T51 allmusic ((( The Waitresses > Charts & Awards > Billboard Singles ))) *The Weather Girls, whose song "It's Raining Men" only reached #46 on the Billboard Hot 100.WEATHER|GIRLS&sql=11:0ifoxqr5ldde~T51 allmusic ((( The Weather Girls > Charts & Awards > Billboard Singles ))) *Bow Wow Wow, whose song "I Want Candy" only reached #62 on the Billboard Hot 100.allmusic ((( Bow Wow Wow > Charts & Awards > Billboard Singles ))) *Modern English, whose song "I Melt with You" only reached #78 on the Billboard Hot 100.ENGLISH&sql=11:fifexqe5ldte~T51 allmusic ((( Modern English > Charts & Awards > Billboard Singles ))) References External links *List from VH1 website (Archived 2009-04-26) Retrieved 3 April 2009. Category:VH1 music shows